Don't Touch My Hair Stylish!
by kimmomo20
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika seorang penata rambut pro bertemu artis yang angkuh dan evi? KyuMin. One-shot. Gender-switch. DLDR! RnR please *tebar laptop Kyu(?)*


**DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR STYLISH!**

**Author: Kim Momo**  
**Cast: Lee SungMin, Cho KyuHyun**  
**Pair: KyuMin**  
**Rate: minimal T+ lah~ (==v)**  
**Genre: Fluff, romance, gender-switch (Girl!Min)**  
**Warning: Bahasa korea masih ancur, gaje, OOC, typo(s)**

**Disclamer: Super Junior milik Tuhan, bukan milik saya~**

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

"Eh? Lowongan kerja menjadi penata rambut artis? _Omo!_"

Sungmin segera merobek poster itu dan berlari ke gedung SM Entertaiment, tempat yang menyediakan lowongan itu. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia menantikan hal ini, ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya juga.

Ya, _yeoja_ itu bernama Lee Sungmin. Gadis manis nan imut itu bercita-cita menjadi penata rambut terkenal. Dia sudah belajar menata rambut selama 4 tahun, berpindah dari salon terpencil sampai salon yang mewah.  
Kemampuannya memang tidak dapat di ragukan lagi. Semua orang suka dengan potongan rambut hasil karya Sungmin.

"Kira-kira aku akan menata rambut siapa, ya? Mungkin artis solo yang terkenal! Kyaa~" pekik Sungmin  
gembira. Dia tak sabar bertemu dengan artis yang akan di tata rambut olehnya.

Sungmin mulai memasuki gedung SM yang luas dan besar itu. "Ternyata di dalam gedung SM seperti ini, ya?" Lalu dia berjalan ke arah resepsionis. "Maaf, benarkah ada lowongan kerja untuk menjadi penata rambut di sini?"

"Benar. Nama, umur, pengalaman bekerja?" tanya resepsionis itu. "Maaf, kami perlu mencatat identitas anda dahulu."

"_Keureomyeon!_" jawab Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin. Umurku 25 tahun, aku sudah belajar menata rambut selama 4 tahun."

"Baiklah, silahkan lewat sini." Resepsionis itu menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang tunggu dan Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang. "Tunggu sebentar, ya." Lalu dia masuk ke ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Manager Lee'

Seraya menunggu, Sungmin menebar pandang ke sudut-sudut ruang tunggu. Di sana terdapat sebuah poster besar yang mempromosikan salah satu penyanyi di SM Entertaiment. "Hm, tampan juga." gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ruangan yang di masuk resepsionis itu terbuka. "Ah, kau pasti Lee Sungmin, penata rambut yang melamar di sini." ujar pria setengah baya yang keluar dari ruangan itu. "Namaku Lee Soo Man, panggil saja Manager Lee. Ini Cho Kyuhyun, penyanyu yang akan kau tata rambutnya."

Sungmin menatap orang yang di maksud Manager Lee seksama, lalu melihat poster tadi kembali. "Kau penyanyi yang terkenal bersuara emas itu, ya?"

Kyuhyun spontan mengernyit aneh. "Tentu saja. Lalu siapa lagi?" jawabnya angkuh—walau baginya biasa saja.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak hebat, baru pertama kali dia bertemu artis angkuh seperti itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Nona Lee, mari kuperlihatkan ruang tata ruas khusus Cho Kyuhyun." sergah Manager Lee, lalu mereka mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang tata rias itu.

Sungmin diam-diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari belakang. _Namja_ ini memang tampan dan berbakat, tetapi etika nya yang mudah membuat orang muak. Minimal seorang_idol_ dapat menjaga _image_nya di depan media atau lainnya yang dia tak kenal. Tapi orang ini?

Mereka mulai memasuki lift memasuki _lift_ yang akan naik ke lantai dua. Luas _lift_itu hanya 1x1.5 meter—memaksa orang yang masuk kedalamnya untuk berhimpitan satu sama lain.

Sungmin yang berada tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan jelas dapat mencium aroma_vanilla_darinya. Bau yang sangat memabukkan—tentu saja Sungmin kena pengaruhnya. Beruntung ia masih bisa mengendalikan diri saat mengingat sifat angkuh Kyuhyum yang ditujukan padanya tadi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai dua, tempat ruang tata rias itu berada. "Nah, ini dia ruangannya. Silahkan masuk," Manager Lee mendorong pintu yang bergambar bintang emas bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun'.

Sungmin mengamati ruang tata rias itu kagum. Tak hanya peralatan tata rias yang canggih, tetapi fasilitas di sana sangat lengkap. Ada sofa, TV, AC, komputer, dan mesin pembuat kopi.

"Seandainya aku punya rumah sebagus ini, tak mungkin sekarang aku menjadi penata rambut si Angkuh Cho ini." gumamnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menoleh kepadanya. "Ada apa? Kau terpesona dengan ruang pribadiku ini?"

Sungmin langsung mengernyitkan dahi. "Tentu saja! Aku tidak pernah melihat ruangan selengkap ini,"  
Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Kasihan sekali." responnya. "Kapan-kapan kau harus menginap di sini, ya?"

Merasa tersindir, Sungmin segera mengalihkan pandangannya sambil cemberut. Kyuhyun yang gemas dengan reaksi Sungmin, ia tiba-tiba mencubit pipi Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin tersentak kaget dan menatap Kyuhyun aneh sambil mengelus pipinya. "_Appo!_(*appo: sakit!)" pekiknya kesal. Selama ini, tidak ada yang berani mencubit pipi Sungmin selain ibu dan ayahnya, teman dekatnya pun tak pernah. Kenapa si Angkuh Cho itu dengan berani melakukannya tanpa ragu?

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin masih menerawang, tersenyum sinis dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Manager Lee hanya menghela nafas dan memberi Sungmin sehelai kertas. "Tolong tanda tangan kontrak ini. Anda akan bekerja di sini selama seminggu untuk menggantikan penata rambut kami yang sedang sakit."

Sungmin menatap kertas itu bingung. Melihat ekspresi Sungmin, Manager Lee langsung menyergah. "Tenang saja, kami akan membayar anda secukup mungkin." katanya yakin. "Maukah anda menyetujui peraturan yang ada di kontrak itu?"

"Baiklah, saya akan menandatangani kontrak ini." Sungmin mengambil pulpen dan menandatangani kontrak itu dengan cepat. "Kapan saya bisa mulai bekerja, Manager Lee?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan kertas tadi.

"Oh, kau bisa mulai kerja hari ini." jawab Manager Lee. Bola mata Sungmin melebar senang. "_Jinjja-yo? _Saya akan mulai kerja detik ini juga!"

Manager Lee tersenyum senang. "Nah, Kyuhyun punya jadwal di siang ini." Ia melihat jam dinding di ujung ruangan. "Dia harus perform di SBS Inkigayo pada jam satu tepat. Usahakan jangan sampai telat, ya!"

Sungmin mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya pada Manager Lee yang berada di pintu. "Tenang saja, aku akan bekerja keras! _Gamsahamnida! _" Manager Lee tersenyum sopan dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. "Kau tak akan bisa menjadi penata rambut yang pro untukku, Nona Lee." Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh Sungmin untuk membelakanginya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sungmin. "Karena kau terlalu manis untukku~"

"Apa-apaan, sih!" teriak Sungmin. "Sudahlah, nanti kau telat. Mari ku tata rambutmu." Sungmin berusaha untuk professional walaupun sebenarnya tadi detak jantung nya berdegup cepat.

"Siapa juga yang ingin menggodamu? Ckck," decak Kyuhyun ketus. "Aku hanya ingin mengetes apakah kau wanita murahan atau tidak, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_." Ia melepas Sungmin dan duduk di kursi rias.

Kurang ajar! umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Dia berusaha mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan _hairdryer_. "Baiklah, aku mulai Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

"_Jakkaman_!" Kyuhyun menunjuk mesin pembuat kopi yang berada di atas meja. "Buatkan aku _cappuccino_ dengan banyak sirup _vanilla_."

"_Mwo?_" protes Sungmin. "Nanti kau akan telat, Kyuhyun-_sshi!_"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan kepala ke mesin itu. "Buatkan." Lalu dia melipatkan kedua tangannya ke dada. "Kalau tidak, aku akan bilang ke Manager Lee kalau kau tidak mau mentata rambutku."

Sungmin langsung melotot. "_Ya!_ Kenapa aku harus—" Kyuhyun langsung memotong pembicaraan Sungmin. "Manager Lee, Sungmin nakal nih~" gumamnya sambil memencet tuts di iPhone nya. (bayangin kalau Kyu kayak gitu X3 *cubit Kyu*) "_Yeobeoseyo_, Manager Lee? Sungmin tidak mau—"

"_ARASSEO, ARASSEO!_" teriak Sungmin kesal. "Akan kubuatkan kopi untukmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil _dan menaruh iPhone nya di atas meja rias. "Bagus. Jangan lama ya, nanti bisa telat."

"Aish.." Sungmin terus mengumpat sambil membuat kopi untuk Kyuhyun. Dia hanya di bayar untuk menata rambut Kyuhyun, bukan untuk menjadi pelayannya. Bisa-bisa Sungmin minta bayaran yang lebih tinggi pada Manager Lee kalau begini caranya.

"Ini _cappuccino _kau minta," kata Sungmin seraya menyerahkan secangkir penuh_cappucino_ dengan sirup _vanilla_di atasnya. "Jangan protes karena aku tidak pandai membuat kopi."

Kyuhyun menyesap _cappuccino_nya dengan antusias. "Hm, lumayan juga." komentarnya. Lalu ia meletakkan cangkir itu di sudut meja rias. "Kapan-kapan buatkan untukku lagi, ya."

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya dan mulai menata rambut Kyuhyun. Rambut Kyuhyun halus dan lembut sekali, seperti permen kapas. Anehnya ada desiran aneh di dadanya setiap kali dia menyentuh rambut itu.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dari cermin yang masih ogah-ogahan menata rambutnya. "Kau haus? Mau minum kopi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." tolak Sungmin. "Aku tidak suka kopi."

Kyuhyun mendecak sinis. "Oh, ya? Kalau kau kuberi, bagaimana?" Ia mengangkat cangkir itu dan memainkannya di depan Sungmin. "Ayo minumlah, Sungmin~ Rasanya enak sekali, lho~"

Sungmin dengan cepat mengambil cangkir itu dari Kyuhyun. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Tuan Cho." katanya dengan nada sinis. "Tidak terlalu buruk," gumamnya setelah mencoba rasa kopi buatannya itu.

"Perlu kuminumkan lewat mulut?" tanya Kyuhyun asal. Tidak tahu kenapa, dia senang menggoda _yeoja_ini.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sinis. "_Neo micheoseo? _(*neo micheoseo: apa kau gila?)"

"Tidak juga," jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Karena aku mau."

"Eh?"

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin ke arahnya. Hasilnya wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma _vanilla_yang kuat dari hembusan nafas Sungmin. Mereka tetap bertahan di posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Ternyata yang pertama sadar adalah Sungmin.

"_Mwohaneungeoya? _(*mwohaneungeoya: apa yg kau lakukan?)" pekik Sungmin tercekat, masih shock dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi. Melihat reaksi Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sinis.

Sejak kejadian tadi, Sungmin jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi pada tataan rambut Kyuhyun. Masih terbayang-bayang wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan dan juga tatapannya yang...menarik. Yah, mungkin Sungmin masih bisa mengakui itu.

Kyuhyun menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dengan cepat. Ingin sekali dia mencubit pipi Sungmin sekali lagi, tetapi dia tidak mau wajah tampannya memar gara-gara di pukul Sungmin dengan _hairdryer_. "Hei, rambutku sudah selesai?" celetuknya setelah beberapa menit.

"_Eo_." Sungmin meletakkan _hairdryer_di meja rias. "Ternyata rambutmu mudah di atur, ya."

"Begitu, ya? Baguslah." respon Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Kok bentuknya aneh, sih? Kau ingin mengerjaiku, ya?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya kesal. "Memang modelnya seperti itu, _babo_." Ia sudah menyiapkan gunting rambut untuk membotaki Kyuhyun kalau dia berani protes lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Oke, sampai ketemu nanti, Minnie~" ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sungmin spontan mengernyit aneh. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu?

Sungmin menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, akhirnya dia bisa santai juga. Setelah melawan aura-aura gelap(?) dari Kyuhyun tadi, dia merasa lelah sekali. Padahal baru pertama kali dia menata rambut Kyuhyun.

Matanya menerawang ke arah jendela. Kira-kira ia di bayar berapa ya sampai di perlakukan seperti itu? Mungkin 500ribu won. Jangan-jangan penata rambut sebelumnya kena phobia gara-gara berhadapan Kyuhyun dalam waktu lama? Tidak mungkin. "Semoga saja aku tidak begitu, ya!" gumamnya tak jelas.

Sungmin perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya. Semoga masalah ini cepat berakhir~

.

.

.

Berakhir? Tentu saja tidak.

Ternyata Sungmin tertidur pulas di ruang tata rias sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun selesai dari jadwalnya.

"Eungg~" erang Kyuhyun meregangkan ototnya. Selama 6 jam, dia terus bermain Starcraft di Macbook nya tanpa henti di ruang tata rias. Memang sih, jadwalnya sudah berakhir 6 jam yang lalu. Tetapi dia belum puas jika dia belum menyentuh Starcraft-nya sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang sedang tertidur di sofa itu. Pulas sekali, batinnya. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan jongkok di dekatnya. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun tersenyum geli saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kau ini memang mudah di kerjai, Lee Sungmin~" bisiknya lembut di telinga Sungmin, tapi anehnya Sungmin tak menyadari itu. Dia hanya sedikit bergerak dan bergumam, "Kyusialan~"

Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar gumaman Sungmin. Sampai saat tidur pun, dia masih mengumpat padanya? Konyol sekali.

Saking gemasnya, Kyuhyun mencubit kembali pipi _chubby_Sungmin pelan. Lalu mengelus pipi itu lembut dengan kedua jarinya sambil menatapnya.

Selama 3 tahun ini, penata rambut Kyuhyun selalu membosankan. Apa yang Kyuhyun minta, selalu di beri tanpa ba-bi-bu sebelumnya. Hasilnya, sebelum dan sesudah jadwalnya tidak ada hiburan sama sekali. Seperti robot pelayan saja.

Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda. Ya, biasanya penata rambut Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan: "Baik." atau "Akan kulakukan." Tapi hari ini: "_Ya,_memangnya kau itu siapa? Aku ini hanya penata rambutmu, bukan pelayanmu!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. 3 tahun ini tak ada yang berubah sejak dulu. Pergi ke gedung SM, di rias, tampil, pulang dan begitulah seterusnya. Sangat membosankan. Sampai-sampai baginya menyanyi itu juga hal yang membosankan—oh, kecuali Starcraft. Dia tak akan pernah bosan dengan game online itu.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar tak semangat—malas membayangkan rutinitas yang akan di alaminya besok. Tiba-tiba dia terperanjat mengingat ada yang bisa dia goda esok hari. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum _evil_dan menoleh pada Sungmin.

"_Jaljayo_, Minnie~"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan membuka pintu ruang tata rias, takut Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Sudah pukul 8 pagi, dia masih belum bangun? batin Kyuhyun heran. Dia saja bisa bangun lebih pagi walaupun di bangunkan oleh 3 alarm.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di meja dan berjalan menuju Sungmin. Posisi nya masih sama seperti kemarin. Kyuhyun jadi geli sendiri. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil di pikirannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil botol air mineral di tasnya, lalu menyipratkan air ke arah Sungmin dan hasilnya...nihil. Sungmin belum bangun juga.

"Bagaimana caranya, ya.." gumamnya bingung. Otak jenius sekaligus _evil_nya sedang berpikir keras merencanakan hal-hal aneh.

Perlahan dia menekan tombol sirup vanilla di mesin pembuat kopi, lalu mencoleknya sirupnya sedikit. Setelah itu dia menggambar kumis kucing di pipi Sungmin dengan sirup itu.

Kyuhyun terkikik melihat hasil gambarannya. Anehnya, Sungmin tetap belum bangun. Sedang koma, eh?

Ide _evil_ nya muncul lagi. Tapi bedanya, ini lebih halus daripada sebelumnya. Walau masih ragu, dia ingin sekali mewujudkan ide _evil _nya itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Lalu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan akhirnya dia mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin lembut.

Ajaib. Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang masih mengangkat kepalanya. "Selamat pagi, Putri Tidur~" sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Mata bulat Sungmin melebar kaget. "GYAAA!" teriaknya sampai-sampai terjatuh dari sofa. Ia mengusap lengannya yang sakit sambil bergumam, "Ini mimpi, pasti mimpi!"

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat nyawa Sungmin yang masih setengah bergumam tak jelas. "Kalau ini mimpi, pasti lenganmu tidak akan sakit, bodoh." katanya di sela-sela tawanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi sepanjang malam aku tidur di sini?"

"Begitulah." jawab Kyuhyun. "Dan coba tebak, posisi tidurmu tidak berubah-berubah sejak kemarin."

Mata Sungmin melebar kembali, tak percaya dengan apa yang di bilang Kyuhyun. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya malu. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa ada yang janggal dengan pipinya. Lalu ia melihat tangannya yang berlumuran sirup vanilla. "Cho Kyuhyun~" desisnya kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar nama nya di sebut. "Hei, seharusnya kau senang sudah kuberi sarapan yang manis-manis."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Tunggu! Kau tak usah repot-repot ke sana," sergahnya. "Biar aku yang membersihkannya dari pipimu."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_dan mendorong Sungmin ke sofa sampai Sungmin terduduk. Lalu Kyuhyun memegang kedua bahu Sungmin erat. "Dan pastinya kau suka caraku ini~" ujarnya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata nya saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekati wajahnya. "Kyuhyun-_sshi_?"

Kyuhyun perlahan menghirup aroma vanilla yang berada di pipi Sungmin. Lalu ia mencium pipi Sungmin lembut sambil meminum sisa-sisa sirup vanilla yang ada di pipi Sungmin. (oke, sekarang author mulai canggung ngetiknya ==v)

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup melawan tindakan _evil_Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha bangkit, tetapi tangan Kyuhyun masih mencengkram bahu Sungmin kuat. "K-Kyu, hentikan~"

Kyuhyun tidak mengubris pintaan Sungmin. Dia tetap menciumi pipi Sungmin sampai sirup vanilla itu tak ada lagi di pipi _chubby_itu. Sungmin terus mengerang ingin di lepaskan tetapi Kyuhyun tetap tak memenuhi permintaannya.

3 menit sudah berlalu, Kyuhyun mulai menyudahi permainannya. Ia perlahan melepaskan Sungmin. "Kau tahu, aku memang sangat suka sirup vanilla." katanya sambil menjilat bibirnya yang masih berlumuran sirup. "Tetapi aku lebih suka kalau sirup itu berada di pipimu. Aku bisa minum itu semauku"

Sungmin membeku setelah menerima fanservice dari Kyuhyun. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dan jantungnya berdebar cepat dan kencang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kotak tisu melayang di depan wajah Sungmin. "Ini, bersihkan wajahmu." seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih membeku dan matanya masih menerawang. Kyuhyun yang risih karena uluran nya tak kunjung di respon, akhirnya menarik tisu dan membersihkan wajah Sungmin. "Kau masih terpesona dengan fanservice dariku, hem?"

Sungmin perlahan menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu. Saat Kyuhyun menyadarinya, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sungmin heran. "Kenapa kau menatapku terus? Nanti lama-lama bisa naksir, lho."

"K-Kyuhyun..." gumam Sungmin tertahan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama kecilnya di sebut, hanya tersenyum manis dan menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan. "_Wae_? Mulai naksir kah?" Lalu ia bangkit.

Sungmin perlahan mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyadarkan diri. "Cih, mana ada wanita yang naksir padamu. Sikapmu saja begitu."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa sinis. "Oh, jadi muka memerah seperti tomat dan membeku seperti es itu tak termasuk hitungan?"

"Apa katamu?" pekik Sungmin. Walaupun setengah hati Sungmin mengakui dirinya seperti itu. "Sudahlah, kau punya jadwal hari ini, kan?"

"Hm, tidak juga." jawab Kyuhyun kalem. "Kita bisa meluangkan waktu bersama kalau kau mau."

Sungmin melotot saking kagetnya. "_Ya,_kau ini serius bekerja atau tidak, sih? Tidak merasa bersyukur, ya?"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin. "Kau tahu? Kau juga perlu istirahat. Mari kita bersenang-senang sekali ini saja~"

Sungmin refleks menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. "Jangan banyak omong kosong, Kyuhyun-_sshi_! Cepat nanti kau terlambat!" Lalu ia bangkit dan mengambil peralatan tata rambut.

"Kau ini memang susah dilawan, ya." gumam Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju meja rias.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari berlalu. Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan sikap atau rayuan Kyuhyun dan selalu tidak mempan. Dan otomatis itu menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

Hari ke-6, Kyuhyun datang ke ruang tata rias dengan muka datar. Dan membuang tasnya ke sembarang tempat. Sungmin yang menyadarinya, langsung membungkuk sopan. "Kau sudah datang, Kyuhyun-_sshi_?"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin datar dan berjalan menuju jendela besar di sudut ruangan.

Sungmin spontan mengernyitkan dahi. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun seperti ini. Mungkin dia akan melontarkan kalimat rayuan atau apa.

Caranya menatap Sungmin pun berbeda. Biasanya dia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan jahil dan tersenyum _evil_. Tapi kali ini? Hanya ada tatapan kosong dan tak tersenyum sama sekali. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, kau ada jadwal kan? Sini kutata rambutmu," kata Sungmin sambil menarik kursi meja rias.

Melihat kursi yang masih kosong, Sungmin berkacak pinggang. "Hei, rambutmu mau begitu saja? Acak-acakan tidak beraturan di atas panggung?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan menatap Sungmin tajam. "Aku tidak mau tampil."

Mulut Sungmin menganga seketika. "_Mworago_? Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu dengan santainya? Ini kan pekerjaanmu, Kyuhyun-_sshi_!"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati meja rias. "Aku tidak mau."

"_Ya_, cari pekerjaan seperti ini susah, tahu! Kenapa kau malah mau menelantarkannya?" ujar Sungmin kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia membuang pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang banyak.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dingin sambil melipatkan tangan ke dada. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mau tampil?"

"Kau menantangku?" jawab Sungmin. "Baiklah kalau kau mau. Aku akan bilang pada Manager Lee kalau kau lari dari pekerjaanmu."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dengan aura menakutkan. "Jangan sekali-kali.."

Sungmin otomatis mundur selangkah demi selangkah karena ketakutan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau harus menemaniku hari ini, Sungmin." kata Kyuhyun dingin. "Kau tak boleh lari dariku.."

Sungmin menelan ludah saat kaki sofa mulai menyentuh betisnya. Kyuhyun dalam diam mengelus bibir mungil Sungmin lembut. "Pastinya kau mengizinkanku jika aku ingin mencicipi ini.."

Mata Sungmin membulat kaget. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke sofa dan menindihnya. Sungmin berusaha berontak namun apa daya, tenaga Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar.

"Lepaskan aku, Kyuhyun-_sshi_! Kumohon," sahut Sungmin ketakutan. "Aku tidak akan mengadu pada Manager Lee, sungguh!"

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin tajam. "Kalau kau berani begitu, aku akan memakanmu sampai mati." responnya dengan nada menyeramkan.

Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir Sungmin kasar. Sungmin ingin melepaskan diri tetapi kedua tangannya di cengkram erat. Kyuhyun terus menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin paksa, menuntut untuk membuka pertahanannya. Yang semulanya berontak, akhirnya Sungmin pasrah. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menjelajahi isi mulutnya.

"Hhhh.." Sungmin sedikit mendesah saat Kyuhyun mulai menggigit lidah nya kasar.

Sudah 5 menit berlalu. Sungmin mulai kehabisan nafas, tetapi Kyuhyun masih belum puas mencicipi mulutnya. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air mata. Dia tidak mau Kyuhyun seperti ini. Sungmin tahu, selama ini Kyuhyun itu depresi dan kesepian. Dan menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pelampiasannya.

2 menit setelahnya, Kyuhyun mulai menghentikan permainannya, mulutnya sudah lelah. "Kau beruntung aku tidak sampai menghisap oksigenmu." kata Kyuhyun dingin. Saat ia membuka lebar-lebar matanya, jantungnya langsung mencelos.

Ia sedang melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin di lihatnya.

Sungmin masih memejamkan mata. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, mukanya pucat, dan yang lebih parah, bibirnya luka dan berdarah. Janggalnya, ada banyak bekas air mata di pipi Sungmin.

"Sungmin? _Gwaechanha-yo?_" Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sungmin, namun tak ada respon. "Bangunlah! _Jebal_.."

Hatinya luluh seketika. Jiwa _evil _yang menghantui Kyuhyun tadi sudah pergi tak berbekas. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun berusaha menyesali perbuatannya tadi. "Aku kesepian, Sungmin. Selama ini tak ada yang mengerti diriki kecuali kau, tetapi aku malah membuat begini. _Jeongmal mianhae_.."

Keajaiban muncul kembali. Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya. "K-Kyu.."

"Su-Sungmin? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah.." Kyuhyun seketika lega mendengar gumaman Sungmin. "Aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika kau kenapa-kenapa."

Sungmin perlahan mengangkat tangannya. Kyuhyun menutup mata, siap menerima tamparan atau pukulan dari Sungmin. Ini memang salahnya.

Tak disangka, Sungmin malah mengelus kepala belakang Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus lembut rambut yang selama ini disentuh dan di tata Sungmin. "_Arrayo, _Kyu (*arrayo: Aku tahu). Kau memang kesepian dan tak ada hiburan selama ini. Aku sudah memakluminya dari dulu, kok."

Kyuhyun spontan mengerjapkan matanya. "Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu." ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum lirih.

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, bibirmu berdarah, tuh."

"Oh, ya?" pekik Sungmin sambil menyentuh bibirnya. "Permainanmu terlalu kasar, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kalau begitu, sini kuobati." Kyuhyun perlahan mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin lalu mencium bibir Sungmin lembut, tak sekasar tadi. Sungmin yang mulai menikmati, perlahan memejamkan matanya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla dari tubuh Kyuhyun, wangi yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

"Jadi, kau tidak marah kuperlakukan seperti tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sesudah 'mengobati' bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya heran. "Yah, sedikit sih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Berarti aku boleh menciumi kau seperti tadi berkali-kali?" Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata jahil dan tersenyum _evil._  
_  
_Sungmin hanya terkekeh.

Kyuhyun yang dulu sudah kembali.

.

.

.

"Diberhentikan? Hari ini juga?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berkumpul di ruangan Manager Lee pagi ini.

"Benar, Sungmin-_sshi_. Kontrakmu sudah di habis dalam seminggu, ingat kan?" kata Manager Lee. "Di sini kau hanya menjadi penata rambut pengganti, bukan tetap."

"Ah, benar juga." Sungmin sudah mengingat perjanjian mereka di 6 hari yang lalu. "Tapi, memangnya penaya rambut tetap sudah sehat?"

Manager Lee tersenyum lega. "Yah, beruntungnya dia sudah kembali pagi ini. Oh iya, gajimu sudah ku transfer lewat bank. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu, Sungmin-_sshi_."

"Tunggu!" sahut Kyuhyun yang dari tadi diam mendengar mereka berbincang. "Aku ingin Sungmin menjadi penata rambutku selamanya."

Mata Manager Lee dan Sungmin spontan hampir keluar dari tempatnya. "_Ya_, apa yang sedang kau bicara—"

Belum selesai Sungmin protes, Kyuhyun sudah mengecup bibirnya sekilas—yang otomatis menjadi ikrar cinta mereka di depan Manager Lee. "K-Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Hanya Sungmin yang boleh menyentuh rambutku, _arasseo_?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlalu keluar ruangan.

"_Na anya!_(*na anya: bukan aku) Percayalah padaku, Manager Lee!" kata Sungmin panik, takut di kira bekerjasama dengan Kyuhyun.

Ternyata Manager Lee hanya tersenyum sopan. "_Ne_, aku tahu. Terimakasih sudah merubah Kyuhyun dalam waktu singkat. Sudah 5 tahun aku bersamanya, tetapi dia tetap saja begitu. Kau hebat, Sungmin-_sshi_!"

Sungmin tersenyum senang dan membungkuk berkali-kali pada Manager Lee. "_Neomu kamsahamnida!" _

Manager Lee hanya mengangkat tangannya dan mengangguk sopan.

"Kenapa lama sekali di dalam?" protes Kyuhyun sesampainya Sungmin di luar. "Kau mau selingkuh? Tak kusangka kau suka orang tua. Uangku lebih banyak daripada dia, tahu!"

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil. "Jangan sembarangan." Lalu ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "_Ya_, kenapa tadi kau menciumku tanpa permisi? Di depan Manager Lee, pula!"

Kyuhyun meringis pelan. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Aku kan sudah resmi jadi pemilik bibir mungilmu itu, Sungmin."

"Berarti tandanya kau mencinta—" Lagi-lagi, perkataan Sungmin dipotong oleh Kyuhyun. "Tak usah dibilang, kau juga sudah tahu, kan?"

Mendengar pernyataan cinta tak langsung dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum manis. "_Gomawo_, Kyu."

"Sudah, ayo kita ke atas." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mengenggamnya. "Sebentar lagi aku ada jadwal. _Kajja!_"

Tiba-tiba, salah satu teman kerja Kyuhyun berjalan melewati mereka. "Hei, Kyuhyun! Lama tidak bertemu," sapanya. "Wah, ini siapa? Manis sekali!" Ia bermaksud menepuk bahu Sungmin namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh penata rambutku!"

.

.

.

A/N:

Annyeong, semua! *bow*

Saya adalah pendatang baru di FFn, jadi salam kenal~

Mian kalo agak gaje, baru pertama kali sih ==v

Jangan lupa REVIEW! Kamsamnida~ :3


End file.
